Let $N$ denote the number of permutations of the $15$-character string $AAAABBBBBCCCCCC$ such that
None of the first four letters is an $A$.
None of the next five letters is a $B$.
None of the last six letters is a $C$.
Find the remainder when $N$ is divided by $1000$.

Answer: Let there be $k$ As amongst the five numbers in the middle (those mentioned in condition [2]). There are $4-k$ As amongst the last six numbers then. Also, there are $5-k$ Cs amongst the middle five numbers, and so there are $6-(5-k) = k+1$ Cs amongst the first four numbers.
Thus, there are ${4 \choose k+1}$ ways to arrange the first four numbers, ${5 \choose k}$ ways to arrange the middle five numbers, and ${6 \choose 4-k} = {6\choose k+2}$ ways to arrange the last six numbers. Notice that $k=4$ leads to a contradiction, so the desired sum is\[\sum_{k=0}^{3} {4\choose k+1}{5\choose k}{6\choose k+2} = 60 + 600 + 600 + 60 = 1320\]And $N \equiv \boxed{320} \pmod{1000}$.